Advances in genetic testing emerging from the Human Genome Project will have applications in many sectors, including: 1) medical research and practice, 2) the workplace, 3) insurance, and 4) law enforcement and the courtroom. The use of these techniques in such areas raises profound ethical, legal, and policy issues. The American Association for the Advancement of Science (AAAS), through its Committee on Scientific Freedom and Responsibility (CSFR) and National Conference of Lawyers and Scientists (NCLS, jointly appointed with the American Bar Association), proposes to examine the ethical, legal and policy issues that arise in using emerging genetic testing technologies in these four areas. The aims of the project are to: (1) focus the ethical and legal deliberations by providing an appropriate context for such discussions with a solid foundation in science; (2) conduct an examination of the key values and ethical issues that must be considered; and (3) address specific legal problems that require resolution. We will employ a series of three interdisciplinary, invitational conferences that will build upon one another to carry out this project. Thirty-five participants -- scientists, health care professionals, legal experts, policymakers, ethicists, industry representatives, and others -- will be invited to each conference. The first conference will detail the scientific base of genetic testing and the potential capabilities enhanced by the Human Genome Project. A broad overview of emerging ethical, legal, and policy issues in the four sectors will also be part of this meeting to help set the agenda for the following two conferences. The second conference will explore the values and ethical concerns that underlie assessment of the social implications of genetic testing as well as the development of professional standards and public policy. The third conference will address key legal problems and develop recommendations for consideration by lawyers, policymakers and other professional and industry groups. Active dissemination strategies for the findings and recommendations developed in the conferences are an essential part of the project. These will include wide distribution of interim reports from each conference; a final project report; symposia and panels at professional and trade association meetings; and roundtables and seminars for journalists and policymakers. A distinguished Advisory Committee will guide the work of the project.